1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to serum for providing immunity in mammals, and methods of making same. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved serum for providing humoral and cellular immunity in mammals, especially infants, and methods of making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the immune system of mammals provides protection against disease and infection by various mechanisms. The immune system, however, may be suppressed for various reasons, or the immune system may have no inherited defense against a particular ailment. For example, the immune system of infant mammals is not fully developed for several days or weeks. To provide protection against disease and infection, a wide variety of serums are known. For example, in nature, mother's milk provides colostrum, which acts to impart immunity to infant mammals.